Confessions
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Stiles comes over to help Derek with renovations on the Hale House. But ends up doing a little something else. Male/Male smut, don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a little bit of Sterek for you. This will be a multi-chapter, with lots of smut and fluff! So enjoy :3**_

Derek nodded and finished his sandwich in a few bites, grabbing a bottle of water and took a large gulp. He offered the bottle to Stiles and rested his elbows on his knees, avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"So uh, how's school going?"

Stiles shrugged as he drank from the water bottle and then placed it, cap on, between them. "School's fine I guess, grades are slipping, teachers hate me, nothing new." He said, adopting the same sitting position Derek was in, but facing him. "How's…dude I don't even know what you do on a normal day!"

Derek looked up at Stiles, his eyes flicking down at his lips and back up to his eyes quickly before he noticed. "I'm sure they don't hate you," he said quietly. "I pretty much do this all day. I want to get it done soon," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I ask too many questions and get distracted easily, they pretty much hate me," Stiles chuckled. He looked around the room and then back to Derek. "It's coming along. And hey, you're efficient. My dad and I both have been meaning to fix the back door to my kitchen, since it squeaks and sometimes falls off completely, but neither of us have gotten to it in years," he chuckled again.

Derek looked up and spoke a little too eagerly.

"I could come by and take a look at it if you want," he said, instantly regretting how desperate he sounded.

He cleared his throat and looked down, idly playing with his hands.

"Really?" Stiles asked, missing the eagerness completely. "Cause that would be awesome. Knowing me and my dad, it's not going to get fixed ever." He watched Derek fiddle with his hands and look at anything that wasn't him, and it made Stiles tilt his head. "You're acting weird."

What was Derek supposed to say? That he literally wanted to rip Stiles' clothes off right then and there? He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No weirder than usual," he said with a throaty laugh.

He mentally kicked himself at the completely lame attempt at a joke but kept a small smile on his face.

"Whatever you say big bad alpha," Stiles teased. He couldn't sit still for long and it was time to get up and do something. He jumped up onto his feet in one swift motion and then offered his hand to Derek. "Ready?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and took Stiles' hand, ignoring the tingle that went up his arm and stood up slowly. He dusted off his jeans and raised his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face.

"So uh, we need to put up this wall, and there's 5 pieces to it. I just need you to drill it in while I hold it up."

"Sounds easy enough not to screw up," Stiles said. He took off his plaid shirt and left it by the stairs so that he was only wearing a plain white shirt and followed Derek's instructions, grabbing one of the pieces of the wall and helping hold it in place.

Derek pulled his shirt off and lifted the wall, holding it in place carefully and gestured over to the tool bag.

"Grab the drill and twelve screws, and put them in each hole," he said simply, grunting under the weight of the wall.

Stiles blinked at Derek a couple of times, always a little in awe of how he looked without his shirt off. After a second he registered what Derek said and hurried over to the bag, grabbing what was needed and hurrying back.

Derek's muscles flexed as he held the wall in place, a light sheen of sweat covering his upper body. He looked over at Stiles and watched him bend over to grab the tools, and caught himself licking his lips. He shook his head quickly and turned back to the wall.

"You should probably use the drill," Stiles said with a smile, leaning against the wall to hold it up and handing the tool and screws to Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at the shorter boy.

"Are you sure you can hold it?"

"Not as weak as I look, I promise," he said with a smile, pushing up against the wall and bracing himself for when Derek let go.

Derek looked at the smaller boy, clearly impressed and slowly let the wall go. He reached down and grabbed the drill, quickly putting in the screws.

"Okay you can let go now."

Okay, so walls were heavy, and Stiles did his best to prove that he actually could hold it up as Derek screwed the wall in place. But when Derek said he could let go, Stiles blew out a sigh of relief and stepped away from the wall, feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his back.

Derek looked up and saw how close Stiles was and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at the other boys lips and quickly looked away, licking his own lips generously.

Stiles caught Derek looking at him and couldn't help his cheeks blushing. "Next one then?" he asked quickly, biting at his lip.

Derek didn't answer and backed Stiles into the wall, swallowing hard. His instincts and hormones were starting to take over as he put a hand on either side of Stiles shoulders. His face was inches from Derek's and the alpha let out a hot breath over the other boy's lips.

"Tell me to stop."

Stiles' heartbeat rose dangerously fast, his breathing picked up too and it felt like his lungs and heart was trying desperately to escape his ribcage. He locked his eyes with Derek though and took a deep breath. "No. Don't stop."

Derek leaned forward and nipped at Stiles' lip lightly, keeping his eyes on Stiles' chocolate brown ones. He gulped hard and couldn't hold back anymore. He surged forward and crashed his lips to the younger boy's, fisting his shirt tightly as he pressed his lips against Stiles' desperately. Kissing Stiles was…better than he imagined it would be. His lips were soft, and he was just the perfect height for Derek.

Kissing. Kissing was new to Stiles, but something he was sure to figure out quickly enough right? Just do what Derek did and let instinct take control. Kissing was instinctual right?

He kissed him back, turning his head so their faces fit closely together. He didn't know where to put his hands, one reached around Derek's neck, pulling him closer, finally relaxing into the kiss.

Derek opened his mouth slightly, pressing his bare chest against Stiles' raking his nails down the wall behind them. He pulled away breathlessly and swallowed hard.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this…we can't," he said quietly.

"You're probably right," Stiles said, panting slightly, unable to look away from Derek. He didn't move though, just breathed in and out and stared at Derek. Please kiss me again, he thought, wondering if he was daydreaming or if that was really real.

Derek tried to resist the urge but Stiles' lips were right there…pink and swollen…he nipped lightly at the younger boys bottom lip and ran his finger over it.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do," he breathed.

"I do," he whispered, like speaking loudly would make this all stop and they'd go back to normal. But he didn't want to go back to normal. He wanted Derek. He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Derek's.

Derek melted into the soft kiss, so different from the roughness before. He put a hand on Stiles' cheek, deepening the kiss slowly as he rested his free hand on the younger boy's waist.

It felt…right, kissing Derek and Stiles leaned into him more, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Derek pulled away slightly, his lips inches away from Stiles'. He lightly ran his thumb over the smaller boy's cheek and brushed it over his lip.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered quietly.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat, he swallowed, his mind racing. His Dad was gone for the night back home, night shift or something. He nodded. "Okay." he said, equally as quiet.

Derek felt a smile spread across his face for the first time in a long time as he swept Stiles off his feet and carried him to his bedroom, which he'd finished a few weeks ago. He set the younger boy down gently on the bed and leaned over him, brushing his lips over Stiles' gently as he ran a hand down his chest.

It was like all the nerves Stiles ever felt went away when Derek smiled. He felt himself smiling too when Derek lifted him up and carried him to the other end of the house. His hands went around Derek's neck again, fingers threading through his hair as he kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss.

Derek pulled away reluctantly and kissed slowly down Stiles' jaw, nipping lightly with his teeth.

"Tell me when you want to stop," he whispered quietly as he rubbed the younger boys jaw with his thumb.

He kissed slowly down his neck and sucked lightly on the smaller boy's pulse point, leaving a small purple mark.

He nodded, at a loss for words, moving his head some so that Derek had more room. When he sucked on his neck, a moan escaped Stiles' mouth and he felt himself blush at the noise. It felt so good, why would anyone want to stop?

Derek bit his lip and ran his hand over Stiles' chest, tempted to just rip it off. He settled for pulling it over his head and moved over, straddling his waist. He kissed slowly down the younger boys chest, pushing his hands over his head and lacing their fingers as he grinded his hips against Stiles'.

He sat up some and helped Derek taking his shirt off, suddenly slightly embarrassed, comparing his torso, slender and not all that masculine, to Derek's, which was…well just completely perfect. He laced his fingers with Derek, letting him hold them over his head and squeezing his hands tight as he groaned and arched his body to grind back against Derek, trying to get that jolt of feeling to course through him again.

Derek released Stiles' hands and moved down to his knees in front of the bed, running his fingers over the younger boy's clothed crotch. He looked up at the other boy and licked his lips.

"Can I?"

This wasn't real. This was one of those dreams Stiles has been having where he'll wake up in the middle of the night in a desperate need of a cold shower.

"Yes," Stiles said breathily.

Derek didn't waste any time as he pulled off the younger boy's pants and boxers, staring hungrily at the cock that bobbed in front of him. He had never thought of another man as perfect, no one else but Stiles. No one would ever get to see him like this again. Not after tonight. Only Derek. He would make sure of that.

"You're perfect. You're perfect and you're mine," he breathed.

He wrapped his hand around the base and placed a small kiss to the tip, swirling his tongue lightly. With anyone else, he would never have been gentle. But with Stiles, he wanted nothing more than to take his time.

Stiles had never felt perfect, never felt good enough for anyone. It almost shocked him to hear Derek say it and he was about to correct him, surely he wasn't "perfect." But the way Derek looked at him made him feel otherwise, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh god Derek," Stiles breathed out, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him. This was all so new to him, something he'd only imagined, and he relished in the feeling, sitting up on his forearms to look at Derek and watch.

Derek wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly and moving his tongue back and forth. He slowly stroked the base and ran his free hand down Stiles' thigh, slowly taking his cock all the way down. He moaned around the length in his mouth, going all the way down until the tip hit the back of his throat, grazing his teeth lightly. He started bobbing his head slowly and kept his eyes on Stiles', hollowing his cheeks as he made a steady rhythm with his mouth.

Stiles' moaned loudly. That felt good, that felt really really good. "Oh god Derek don't stop," he said, fingers clenching in the bed sheets more, throwing his head back as he groaned again.

Derek bobbed his head faster, rubbing circles in the younger boy's hips as he sucked hard and hollowed his cheeks. For someone who had never sucked a cock before, he was a natural. And he loved it. Maybe it was just Stiles, but this was turning him on to no end. He reached down and rolled Stiles' balls in his hand, deep throating the younger boy, only gagging slightly. He grazed his teeth again and swirled his tongue around the tip, feeling Stiles' coming close to his release.

"Derek," Stile moaned softly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. "Derek I'm so close…" He forced his head up, wanting to watch Derek. Watch his lips around Stiles' cock. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles' as he kept sucking hard, swirling his tongue in different ways. He took his cock all the way down again and constricted his throat around the tip. He gave Stiles a small nod, letting him know it was okay to cum in his mouth. He moaned softly at the thought of tasting Stiles' cum and sucked harder and faster, using his hand to stroke the base.

Stiles moaned out his name again, this time as he finally released, cumming right into Derek's mouth. He wondered idly if he tasted any good, if Derek had done this before and was now comparing his cum to anyone else's.

When he was done he fell onto his back, panting like he ran a marathon. "Oh my god Derek."

Derek moaned at the taste, swallowing quickly and pulled off with a pop, licking his lips generously.

"God that tastes so good," he said with a soft moan.

He leaned up and kissed Stiles softly, calming his nerves as he pulled away, biting his lip and looking into Stiles' eyes.

"How was that?" he asked nervously.

"That…" Stiles sighed, still catching his breath. "That was amazing, absolutely the best thing ever," He chuckled a little. He leaned in and kissed Derek again, tasting himself on Derek's lips. When he pulled away he was smiling widely at Derek.

"I uh, I've never done that before," he admitted quietly.

He scooted them up and pulled the blankets up around them, not even caring that Stiles was still naked. He pulled him tight against his chest and looked down at him.

"So what…what does this make us?"

"Seriously?" Stiles asked. "Well I mean, I have no one to compare that to, but I think you did a pretty damn good job." He smiled, kissing his shoulder gently. He snuggled closer to Derek and looked up at him.

"I…" he thought for a moment. "I don't really know?" He admitted. "I mean I really like you Derek."

"Well, I've never even been attracted to a guy before you so its a night of firsts."

Derek leaned down and lifted Stiles' chin, brushing his lips over the younger boys.

"How about you let me take you on a date tomorrow and we'll figure it out then?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of Stiles' cheek.

"A night of first indeed," Stiles said softly, smiling up at Derek. He leand his head into Derek's touch, smiling at the tenderness of it all.

"I've never been on a date, a real one anyway," Stiles said. "I'd really like to go on one with you."

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead lightly and relaxed against the bed.

"Consider it done," he said quickly.

He had never been on a date before either, and he had no idea what to do. He knew he was going to make it perfect for Stiles though.

He rested his head on Stiles' and yawned.

"You need to sleep, you have school tomorrow. I'll pick you up right after."

He filed to stiffle a yawn. "Not sleepy," he said, though his eyes were getting heavy. He snuggled closer to Derek and wrapped an arm around his torso, pressing his ear up to Derek's chest.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his head.

"Sleep, you need it," he said firmly.

He closed his eyes and lightly rubbed Stiles' back, falling asleep slowly.

_**Please review and let me know what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2-The First Date

_**And here it is! The second chapter! Enjoy =) Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**_

Derek threw yet another shirt on the bed. He had no idea how to dress for a date. He had never had a date, let alone someone who wanted to date him. He sighed a grabbed a grey henley, slipping it on and then pulled his leather jacket over it. He grabbed his wallet and took a deep breath, walking out to his car and got in. As he drove to the school, he looked at the roses in the passenger seat. Maybe flowers were too much. He thought about everything he had planned out and mentally cursed himself. He had probably overdone and Stiles was going to be freaked out and leave. He pulled up to the school just as the bell rang and looked through the crowds for Stiles.

Stiles was prety sure he had bitten all his fingernails down to the stubs. He broke three pensils in class while tapping them on the desks. He narrowly escaped detention twice, using the excuse that he had just had too much adderall (no one at this stupid school knew what adderall did anyway, the excuse was golden.) Four of his friends expressed concern for him at lunch, but it was all nerves. He had spent the night last night with Derek Hale, it had actually happened. He woke up this morning in the man's arms and it wasn't all a dream. And after school today, Derek was picking him up for their first date.

Needless to say, it was a miriacle Stiles hadn't exploded with all the nerves he was feeling.

Finally, the last bell rang and Stiles ran by his locker, exchanging the books he needed for school and then made his way to the parking lot. He saw Derek's car and grinned, making his way through the parking lot and leaning against the driver's side, sticking his head through the open window and smiling. "Hey there," he said, feeling better already just being near Derek.

Derek saw Stiles running towards the car and his heart swelled. The younger boy was just as excited as he was. He gave Stiles a wide smile and leaned over to open the door for him, picking up the roses and handing them to him.

"I uh, I've never been on a real date before so I don't know how all this works and I thought maybe flowers were involved so…yeah."

He knew he was babbling but he was so nervous and scared shitless that he didn't even care.

Stiles climbed into the passenger seat and smiled widely at the flowers. It was strange, seeing Derek so nervous, Stiles was so used to the confident Alpha Derek. He leaned over the center console and kissed Derek, something he wanted to do all day. He smiled more when he pulled away from the kiss. "They're great Derek thank you."

The kiss surprised Derek, but he was pleased nonetheless. He smiled small against Stiles' lips and pulled away, putting his hand on Stiles' thigh. He started the engine up and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the reserve.

"So…how was school?"

Stiles shrugged a little. "It was fine. Big chemistry test coming up," he mimed gagging. "Other than that, nothing special. What did you do today?"

Derek watched the road and headed towards the reserve, making sure to stay under the speed limit so he didn't get Stiles' dad pulling them over. He took a turn and shrugged.

"Worked on the house some more. Got some stuff ready for this date."

"I'm excited," Stiles said, placing his hand on Derek's and grinning over at him.

Derek's heart leaped in his chest, but he kept a neutral expression on his face as he parked the car and got out. He jogged over to open Stiles' door and led him down to a clearing, where a small picnic was set up.

"Its uh, not much, but I didn't know if you wanted to be public, or just us," he said nervously.

"This is perfect," Stiles said. Just them was perfect. He knew had they gone somewhere in public, word would have gotten back to his dad, and though he was not in the least bit ashamed of whatever this was between him and Derek, he felt like his dad deserved to find out from him, and not from some local that caught Stiles and Derek together in town.

Derek put his hand in Stiles' and pulled him down next to him on the blanket and started opening up the containers of food.

"I made turkey subs and got chips and a little bit of junk food," he said with a shy smile.

He had never felt shy in his entire life.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered at 'junk food.' He'd been eating healthy in the house, forcing veggie burgers on his dad because somewhere in his mind he decided he needed to be healthier to live longer, and he was starting to go through junk food withdrawals.

He sat next to Derek and helped him unpack the picnic. "Thank you Derek," Stiles said with a soft smile, squeezing Derek's hand.

Derek pulled Stiles close and pressed his lips against the smaller boys softly. He had craved being close to him all day, and now that he was, he just wanted to stay this way. He pulled Stiles back against his chest and between his legs, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck loosely as he brushed his lips against his hair.

Stiles cuddled close to Derek, holding him tight. Kissing him, being with him, Stiles didn't even know he could feel this happy. He looked up and kissed Derek again, smiling.

Derek felt himself smile at the kiss, and couldn't help feeling complete. This was just…perfect. Stiles in his arms…like he fit perfectly. Like he was meant to be there. He reached over and grabbed some cookies, eating one and holding out the rest to Stiles.

"Thank you," Stiles said, taking one and eating it. He contemplated a question he had slowing before asking it, something he didn't often do. "How long…" Stiles stoped and thought for a second. "How long have you liked me?" he asked curiously. "Because yesterday, last night, didn't feel like one of those spur of the moment things, you know?"

Derek stayed quiet for a moment and thought. He wasn't exactly sure when he had started liking Stiles, but he was almost positive it wasn't recent.

"I think it was…when you helped me the night I got shot, when you took me to the vet. I just…saw something different in you."

That was only a few months ago, but it felt like forever. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Stiles asked curiously.

Derek looked down and played with Stiles' fingers lightly.

"I…you liked Lydia. And I thought you deserved better."

"True, but Lydia is in love with Jackson, always has been, even when they were broken up." Stiles spread his fingers so he could lace them with Derek's, squeezing. "And seriously, who could be better than you?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and nibbled lightly on Stiles' earlobe, running his thumb over his fingers.

"Are you sure about that? There's like, a bunch of people better than me."

Stiles chuckled lightly, blushing as Derek nibbled his ear. "I'm sure," Stiles said confidently.

Derek smiled against the younger boys ear and kissed it lightly.

"You should eat," he said as he grabbed a sandwich and held it up to Stiles.

Stiles sat up slightly and took the sandwich, taking a bite before offering some to Derek. "It's good," he said with ahlf a mouth full.

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Pretty good," he said with a soft kiss to Stiles' cheek.

Stiles finished half of the sandwich and placed it on one of the paper plates in the basket. He turned in Derek's arms and leaned up, kissing him, both of his hands on either side of Derek's face.

Derek gasped softly in surprise and molded his lips to Stiles', resting a hand on his lower back, the other on his neck. He nipped lightly at the younger boys bottom lip and closed his eyes, reveling in the sparks shooting through his body.

He smiled into the kiss, deepening it slowly and letting one hand slip from Derek's cheek into his hair on the back of his head. His stomach was doing cartwheels.

Derek had never felt anything so perfect in his life and as he licked along Stiles' bottom lip, he had a feeling this was what heaven felt like. He slipped his tongue past the younger boys lips and deepened the kiss, running his thumb over the vein in Stiles' neck.

He hummed happily into the kiss, turning more in Derek's hold so that he was stradling his lap and kissing him deeper. He could probably kiss Derek forever and it wouldn't be long enough.

Derek lay back and pulled Stiles with him, gripping the smaller boys hips tightly as he tilted his head to gain better access. He ran his hands over Stiles' back, resting his hands right above his backside.

Stiles followed Derek's lead and lied on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

Derek felt his hormones get the best of him as he reached down and squeezed Stiles' ass, kissing him deeper as he held the younger boys body against his.

Stiles moaned softly into the kiss, his hands moving down Derek's chest and playing with the skin just under the hem of Derek's shirt, pushing it up some.

Derek pulled away breathlessly and lay his head back in the grass.

"Fuck are you trying to make me hard?" he asked, panting softly.

"Maybe just a little," Stiles smiled slyly. His fingers traced at the muscles on Derek's stomach. "Maybe I just like that I can do that to you."

Derek looked down at Stiles and licked his lips.

"You…you definitely are."

His lower half was starting to ache, his cock hard and confined in his jeans. Stiles had no idea how crazy he made the alpha. It drove him insane that anyone could do this to him, let alone someone who wasn't even a werewolf.

Stiles kissed him again, smiling as his lips only barely brushed Derek's. "How alone are we out here?" he asked quietly, pushing up more on Derek's shirt.

Derek bit his lip and watched Stiles closely.

"Completely. Why?"

Stiles didn't answer, instead he just continued pushing up Derek's shirt, scooting down his body so he could trail kisses up Derek's abdomen and chest, nipping gently at the skin.

Derek gasped softly and tilted his head back.

"O-oh Stiles," he moaned softly.

Stiles kissed all the way up his chest. "Off," he said, tugging at the shirt, grinning.

Derek licked his lips and yanked off his shirt, loving the new confidence radiating off of the younger boy.

"Better?" he said with a smirk.

"Much," Stiles said with a grin, leaning down and biting on Derek's shoulder, at the curve where it connected with his neck. He took Derek's hands, and laced his fingers with Derek's.

Derek moaned louder, letting out a low growl. Stiles had found his sensitive spot. He squeezed the younger boys hands and tilted his head to the side, the bulge in his pants getting even harder.

Stiles remembered yesterday how Derek had grinded his hips into his, and he mimicked the action, pressing his hips down against Derek's bulge, moaning softly in his eat as he sucked on his neck again before biting and kissing down his chest again.

Derek hissed at the contact and reached down to grab Stiles' hips, rolling them against his harder.

"G-god you're a tease…"

He arched his back slightly and bit his lip hard.

Stiles smiled and licked a stripe up Derek's chest and kissed him. "Mine?" he asked quietly.

Derek nodded and put a hand on the younger boys cheek, kissing him slowly before he pulled away.

"Yours," he said simply.

"Mine," he smiled widely, kissing him again and rolling his hips against Derek's again. He slid down Derek's body, kissing and licking and biting at random, flying by the seat of his pants, not entirely sure what he should be doing, but just going with it. He kissed the waistline of his pants at his hips. "Can I?" he asked, his fingers touching at the button of Derek's jeans.

Derek swallowed hard and nodded quickly. He didn't want Stiles to feel like he had to do something, but the feeling of the younger boys hands was clouding his judgment and all he could think about was how Stiles' lips would look wrapped around his cock. Then he thought about the knot and gulped. Maybe Stiles wouldn't want to do this if he knew, maybe he couldn't handle it.

Stiles beamed up at him and then slowly unbuttoned his jeans, undoing the zipper and then kissing each inch of skin he revealed as he pulled down Derek's jeans to his ankles and then moved back to his middle, his lips ghosting over the bulge in his boxers.

Derek dropped his mouth open at the relief of being released from his jeans and arched his back. He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself.

"Stiles…," he said desperately.

"Mhmm?" he hummed, nosing at Derek's cock through the fabric. With slightly shaky hands, Stiles hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slid hem down, watching quietly as he released Derek from his clothing completely.

Derek started to panic slightly, because he knew Stiles would end up seeing the knot and he didn't want to freak him out. But his brain wasn't working right and wouldn't tell his mouth what to say. He gasped as the cool air hit his length and he pulled at the grass with his hands.

He wondered if it was creepy that he just wanted to stare for a bit, as he sat over Derek's thighs and took all of this in. Slowly, his long fingers trailed up Derek's length and curiously traced over the bulge at the base.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat at the touch and he tried to remember how to breathe again. He yanked handfuls of grass out of the ground and looked down at Stiles, still amazed at how he could look so irresistible, yet so innocent. When he felt the younger boy's fingers trail over the knot, he looked up, meeting Stiles' eyes.

"You can ask," he said simply.

"What is it?" he said calmly. He was merely curious, he still though Derek, lying vulnerable and naked beneath him, was absolutely beautiful.

Derek leaned up on his elbows, not caring that he was fully naked underneath the younger boy. One thing he definitely wasn't ashamed of was his body.

"Its called a knot. It uh, it makes me...release...more than a normal human would. And it makes sex last a lot longer."

"Does it hurt," Stiles asked as his fingers traced delicately over Derek's length, his thumb just barely touching the tip.

Derek shuddered slightly and licked his lips.

"If uh, if we ever have sex it might hurt you until you get used to it. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

Stiles smiled a little. "I meant does it hurt you, but that's good to know, I'll keep that in mind," he leaned up and kissed Derek's lips softly before going back to focus on Derek's cock, gripping it a little tighter above the knot and slowly moving his hand up and down.

Derek moaned softly and panted lightly against the other boys lips. He could feel every twist and flick of Stiles' wrist and it was driving him insane as he thrust his hips up lightly.

"O-oh yes Stiles, just like that," he breathed.

The noises Derek was making were encouraging and Stiles relaxed some as he continued moving his hand up and down. Feeling bold, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Derek's cock.

Derek whimpered and arched his back, moaning Stiles' name loudly. He thrust his hips up lightly, encouraging Stiles to do it again.

Stiles kissed him again, his lips lingering longer on the tip this time. He opened his mouth more and took in just the tip, sucking gently. He hoped he'd do this right. He hoped he'd make Derek feel as good as Derek had for him yesterday.

Derek's eyes shot open at the wet heat that was surrounding him and he gasped softly. He had never felt anything so incredible and had to use every ounce of his strength not to thrust completely into the younger boy's mouth.

"J-just like that Stiles...g-god so good..."

Stiles could possibly get used to this. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around Derek, bobbing his head slightly, taking him just a bit deeper, his head in rhythm with his hand.

Derek bent his knees slightly, running his hand through Stiles' short hair. The sounds slipping out of his mouth were obscene, and no one had ever forced them from him before. He swallowed hard and dropped his mouth open, in complete and utter bliss at the wet heat that was surrounding his member. He looked down and saw Stiles' mouth stretched around his cock and it only made the scene so much hotter.

He picked up speed, encouraged by the sounds Derek was making. More and more, Stiles let his mouth slide farther down Derek's cock until suddenly he felt it hit the back of his throat. Stiles swallowed slightly, flattening his tongue so he wouldn't choke.

Derek gasped when he felt his tip hit the back of Stiles' throat and jerked his hips up. He was already so close but he didn't want this to be over. He could feel the knot at the end of his cock swelling and he started seeing spots.

"O-oh my god…Stiles I'm close…"

Stiles pulled away just long enough to smile softly at Derek before going back and wrapping his lips around Derek's cock, taking him as far as he could and sucking, swirling his tongue. His free hand cupped Derek's balls, massaging them gently as he hummed around his member.

Derek jerked up, his back arching violently as he cried out Stiles' name, cumming hard in the younger boys mouth. His body shuddered as string after string shot into Stiles' mouth, the alpha too out of it to realize it. Once he finally stopped, his body went limp and he panted heavily.

Stiles caught as much as he could in his mouth, only missing a little as he felt it dribble down his chin. He swallowed, reveling in the taste that was Derek. He wiped at his chin with his thumb and sucked the remaining cum from his finger. He curled up next to Derek when he was done, placing a hand on his face and kissing him softly.

Derek's lips molded against Stiles', feeling the sparks shooting through his body again as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Stiles', a smile tugging at his lips.

"God you're amazing," he said quietly.

Stiles blushed and shook his head shyly, curling more into Derek's side. "No that would be you," he said quietly.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and looked around.

"Ugh, I don't want to move but I do need to put my clothes back on," he said regretfully.

"One more minute," Stiles said, wraping his arm around Derek;s stomach. "Lucky for you I'm lazy so your pants and boxers are still around your ankles, you'll just have to pull them up." he chuckled.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked down at the smaller boy.

"Do you plan on sleeping on the ground tonight?" he asked in a slightly playful tone.

"Not entirely," he smirked a little. "I'm like candy for mosquitos, they'll eat me alive out here."

Derek kissed the younger boy's nose and sat up slightly.

"Then get up lazy. I don't want my boyfriend covered in mosquito bites."

Stiles sat up and brushed at the grass on his pants. He looked up at Derek with a bright, beaming smile. "Boyfriend?"

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles deeply, nipping lightly at his lip before he pulled away.

"Boyfriend."

Stiles' stomach did summersaults and cartwheels when Derek kissed him. he leapt forward and hugged Derek, the happiest he'd ever felt up till that moment.

Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hugging him back tightly.

"Can I get dressed now babe?" he said with a small smile.

"If you insist," Stiles said with a teasing tone, pulling away from Derek and lying back on the blanket that was laid out for their picnic. He took a cookie and munched happily.

Derek pulled his pants and shirt on slowly, straightening them out.

"Is your dad home tonight?"

Stiles thought for a minute. "Yes? He doesn't normally pull two all nighters in a row." Stiles checked his watch. "He's probably napping in front of the TV right now, there's a game on I'm sure."

Derek turned to Stiles and kissed his head lightly.

"We need to get you home then."

Stiles pouted a little, but Derek was right. Once the game was over, his dad would wake up and wonder where Stiles was. "Okay," he sighed, bringing himself to stand up.

Derek laughed and kissed his boyfriends pout, running his fingers over Stiles' lips.

"Don't worry, I'll come in through the window so you don't have to sleep alone."

Stiles smiled into the kiss. "Yeah?" he asked, liking that idea already.

Derek nodded and brushed his lips against Stiles' again, cupping his chin lightly.

"Let's get going."

"Alright," he took Derek's hand and laced his fingers together with his.

Derek smiled at their interlaced hands and led Stiles back to his car, opening the door for him. When he got in, the alpha shut the door and went over to his side. Once he was in, he started the car and headed towards Stiles' house. He pulled up and leaned over, kissing Stiles' softly on the cheek.

"Turn your light on and off twice so I know the coast is clear and I'll come up."

"Will do," Stiles said, saluting Derek and kissing him quickly. "I'd park a bit away, Dad knows your car." He got out of the car and went inside, fumbling with the keys to the lock before finally getting into the house. Surely enough, the last inning of the baseball game was on and Stiles' dad was snoring in his chair, a half finished beer in his hand. Half-finished meant good day, Stiles reminded himself as he shook his dad awake.

"Hows the game Dad?" Stiles asked, taking the beer and putting it in the kitchen.

"We lost again aparently," his dad said groggily. "Did you just get home?"

"No, I was upstairs studying," Stiles winced at the lie and how naturally it came. "You should go to bed."

"Who's the parent here again?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know I'm going I'm going, you too, come on." Stiles followed his dad up the stairs and they parted ways when Stiles reached his bedroom door. "Night Stiles."

"Night Dad," Stiles said quickly before going into his room and quietly locking the door. Once he heard his dad's door click shut, he unlocked his window and flicked the lights like Derek instructed him to.

Derek parked the car down the street and jogged back to Stiles' house, waiting for the signal. He heard the younger boys heart falter at the lie and frowned. He would have to talk to him about that. He shouldn't lie to his dad. He saw the lights flicker and climbed up to Stiles' window, sliding in easily and flopped down on the bed.

"So...do you sleep naked?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Stiles chuckled. "Unfortunately, no," he said with a smile. "Small unfortunate event last year where the smoke detectors freaked out and the fire department burst through our front door and came to "save me"," he air quoted. "All bad. No I sleep in boxers, but you are WELCOME to sleep naked if you so wish." He said, kissing Derek quickly.

Derek pulled Stiles down and leaned over him, biting down his neck slowly.

"I will if you will," he whispered huskily.

Stiles whimpered softly at the bite. "Fine, but if the fire department storms in and I'm stuck standing in my living room naked until my dad figures it all out, I'm blaming you," he teased.

Derek smirked and licked over the vein in the younger boys neck.

"I'm okay with that."

He stood up and raised an eyebrow, pulling his shirt off, flexing his abs teasingly.

"Good god you're perfect," Stiles said as he watched him. He mimicked Derek, taking his own shirt off, feeling inadequately scrawny.

"You should know the feeling," Derek said with a lick of his lips.

He kept his eyes on Stiles' as he unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them off.

Stiles blushed at the compliment and watched Derek as he too took off his jeans, socks and shoes.

Derek stood in his boxers and hooked his fingers in them, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Your turn."

Stiles swallowed and stood up off the bed, slowly slipping his own boxers off, blushing again.

Derek licked his lips as his eyes drifted down to Stiles' length. He felt himself start to get hard and bit his lip hard, moving to lay down on the bed.

Stiles' heartbeat picked up again as he laid next to Derek, turning to face him. How could someone make him feel so vulnerable and yet so bold all at the same time?

Derek turned towards Stiles and ran his finger over the younger boys jaw.

"You drive me crazy."

"The good kind I hope?" he smiled at Derek, biting his lip.

"The best kind," he said with a smile.

Stiles grinned and leaned forward, kissing him softly, his hand going to Derek's cheek.

Derek smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, tilting his head slightly as he deepened the kiss.

Stiles sighed into the kiss and held Derek close. "This was the best first date, Derek," he said, pressing his forehead to Derek's. "Thank you."

Derek smiled and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said with a grin.

_**Reviews are love :) next chapter should be up within a few days, but I have tons of schoolwork so don't hate me if its not!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here is yet another chapter to this epic Sterek fic! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, and alerts, and favorites! This story has gotten over 1000 views in just two days! I smile so big when I read your reviews, and when I get an email saying there was a new alert. This is probably one of the most popular stories I've ever had so it means a lot to me that you guys love it so much :3 Once again, you can definitely send me requests and I will always fulfill them! Shoot me a message on tumblr, tylerhoechlininmypants and I will add it to my queue. I love you! **_

Stiles slammed shut the history book, officially done with his essay on Muckrakers at the turn of the century. Well…he hoped that was what it was on. Stiles had a tendency to stray off subject…The point, however, was that he was required to do a six page paper and he had, so HA!

Of course, he still had a book report for AP English, a Chemistry test to study for, and French verbs to learn (why French? WHY?) But he could do that tomorrow right? It was time for a study break.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the list until he found Derek's number. Derek. His boyfriend. The title made Stiles grin like mad and he had been caught doing so all day. He clicked Derek's name and chose to send him a text.

_I deserve a study break to rule ALL study breaks! Join me?_

Derek looked over at his phone and wiped his hands on his pants. He picked it up and smiled when he saw Stiles' picture come up. He read the message and rolled his eyes.

_Is that so? I'll be over in 10 then ;)_

He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed downstairs, not willing to admit that he was actually excited to see his boyfriend. He locked up the house and got in the car, pulling up to Stiles' house in exactly ten minutes. He opted for knocking on the door since the Sheriff's car wasn't out front and knocked three times, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited for Stiles.

Stiles ran down the steps two at a time, tripping on the last step and catching himself before falling as he opened the front door. "Hey!" Stiles grinned when he saw Derek. "Look at you using the front door, I'm so proud," he smiled, taking Derek's hand to pull him inside.

Derek laughed when he heard Stiles thundering down the stairs and bit his lip to keep from laughing harder when he heard him trip. He let Stiles pull him inside and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, someone's excited to see me," he said as he pulled Stiles close.

"Can't a guy miss his boyfriend?" Stiles asked, kissing him sweetly as the door shut behind him.

"Of course you can," Derek said with a soft laugh.

He loved how Stiles was. He was hyper and cute and adorable all at once. Like a rabbit, that had too many carrots. He kissed Stiles' nose lightly and pulled him over to the couch and into his lap.

"How was your studying?"

Stiles tilted his head to rest it on Derek's shoulder. "Not terrible, I finished my history paper, I'm pretty sure I actually stuck to the topic too for once, so yay me!" he snorted. "The rest can wait till tomorrow though, I don't know if I can force my brain to focus any longer."

Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly, and rested his hand on Stiles' lower back, rubbing circles gently.

"I'm proud of you. What would you like to do now?"

"Well I WAS going to watch a movie," Stiles said. "But I'm not very good at sitting through movies all at once, my brain does this…" he wiggled his fingers erratically over his head, "thing."

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and tilted his boyfriends chin up, nipping lightly at his lip with his teeth.

"I can think of a few things for us to do," he said with a mischievous look.

"Oh? Oh!" Stiles grinned back once the thought clicked in his head. "My dad is in the next county over, he won't be back until late tomorrow." Stiles said with a grin.

Derek's grin widened as he slipped his hand up the back of Stiles' shirt and ran a finger down his spine.

"That gives us plenty of time to do it over, and over, doesn't it?"

Stiles couldn't help but shiver as Derek's hand traced down his back. He leaned forward and kissed Derek slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Derek fell into the kiss and dug both hands into the smaller boys back, pulling his legs around to straddle his waist. He reached up and put one hand on Stiles cheek, tilting his head slightly to kiss the younger boy deeper.

Stiles moaned softly into the kiss as he sat on Derek's lap. His arms tightened around his neck slightly as his fingers laced into his hair. He felt his heart pick up speed a little, as it always did when he kissed Derek.

Derek heard Stiles' heart speed up and it made his own race, as he dug his hand into his boyfriends shoulder and kissed him harder and deeper. He pulled lightly on Stiles lip with his teeth and grinded his hips up slowly.

Stiles whimpered, Derek's name escaping his lips mid kiss. His hands went to Derek's chest, pressing up toward his shoulders, pushing his jacket off.

Derek shrugged his jacket off quickly, pulling Stiles' shirt over his head as he threw it to the floor. He ran his hands down Stiles' chest and raked his nails lightly, tracing the small trail of hair that led to his belt.

Stiles moved from Derek's lips to his neck, peppering his neck and throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses as his fingers slipped under Derek's shirt, gently touching the skin there.

Derek dropped his mouth open and moaned Stiles' name softly, playing with the younger boys belt until he finally slipped it off and threw it to the floor.

Stiles continued with the kisses for a bit before biting down on Derek's pulse point hard before licking at the skin, watching the purple bruise fade almost instantly as Derek's body healed himself.

Derek pushed Stiles away slightly and yanked his shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him as he pulled Stiles back to him. He tilted the younger boys head to the side and bit slowly down his neck, marking him visibly.

"Mine," he said with a low growl.

Stiles knew his bruise wouldn't disappear like Derek's did, and the thought that Derek was marking him as his thrilled him, making his heart speed up and his stomach flip. "Yours," Stiles said. "All yours."

Derek pulled away and met Stiles' gaze, biting his lip slightly.

"How far do you want to take this?"

He didn't want to do anything Stiles didn't want, and he wanted to be clear on their boundaries.

"I…" he faltered, thinking.

He WAS a typical teenage boy, he was totally fine with the idea of sex with Derek. Derek was…perfect, exactly what Stiles had always wanted. But was he ready for that? He thought of Derek's knot and wondered how much it would hurt. He thought about what he knew of mating and alphas and if the rules applied because he was human and a guy and…

And he knew he wanted nothing more than his first time to be with Derek. That Derek made him happier then he'd ever felt in his whole life and as long as he was with him, Stiles wasn't afraid or nervous or anxious in the slightest.

"I want to take us as far as it can go," Stiles said surely after a moment. "I want you Derek."

Derek watched Stiles' face for a moment and put a hand on his cheek.

"You know that there's no turning back after this. Once we…do this, you're my mate. Are you sure this is what you want?"

No nerves, no anxiety, Stiles could get used to that feeling. He took his hands and placed them on each side of Derek's head, cupping his face so his thumbs traced gently over Derek's cheek bones. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said, smiling softly at Derek. "Are you sure?"

Derek listened to the younger boy's heartbeat, waiting for any sign of a falter, or uptick. When he heard nothing but a steady beat, he didn't answer Stiles. Instead he pulled him closer and kissed him slowly, flipping them over so that he was on top of the smaller boy.

He sighed in relief as he lied back on the sofa, kissing Derek back at the same slow, passionate pace. He pulled away for air and pressed his forehead to Derek's. "Are you sure? I want to hear you say it Derek." He swallowed, eyes locking with Derek's.

Derek met Stiles' gaze directly and traced his lips with his finger.

"I want this, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

"Alright," Stiles said, smiling up at Derek. He moved and wiggled until he could get off the couch and he held out a hand to Derek.

Derek stood slowly and took Stiles' hand, biting his lip as he followed the younger boy.

Stiles led Derek up the stairs to his room. "Bed's comfier than the sofa don't you think?" he asked with a soft smile, kissing Derek once they reached his room and closed the door.

Derek nodded and smiled, pulling Stiles close as soon as the door was closed. He felt like he should warn him before they went any further.

"Stiles this might...this will hurt alot the first time..."

"I know," Stiles said, nodding. "I've done research, this is me we're talking about," he smiled. "Trust me, I'll be okay."

Derek nodded hesitantly and pulled Stiles down on the bed, pressing his lips against the other boys softly as he ran a hand down his chest.

Stiles lied back on the bed and rubbed his hands all over Derek's chest and stomach before locking one arm around Derek's neck to pull him closer.

Derek slid his hand down to Stiles' waist, popping the button on his jeans as he ran his tongue over the younger boys bottom lip.

"Mmm," he hummed approvingly as he lifted his hips to help Derek take his jeans off.

Derek kissed slowly down Stiles' chest, hooking his fingers in his boxers as he slipped them off and licked his lips.

"Turn over."

Stiles nodded and did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach. "How is it you know what to do?" Stiles asked curiously as he settled comfortably on the bed, wiggling his ass a bit.

"I don't," he said simply. "But there's something I've heard about and I want to try it."

He licked his lips and spread Stiles' legs apart, leaning down and licking a long harsh line over his entrance.

"What have you - Oh good god that felt good," Stiles groaned. "Do that again, please?"

Derek smirked and slid his tongue over the tight pucker again, dipping his thumb inside gently.

"Do you have any...lube or anything like that?"

Stiles nodded and pointed to the drawer by his bed. In the first week of school, the students of Beacon Hills High always got "safe Sex kits" and stiles had both his from Freshman and sophomore year. "There should be lube and condoms and I don't even know what else I've never opened it."

Derek nodded and reached into the drawer, pulling out the kit and looked through it.

"Do you um, think a condom is necessary?"

"I surely don't need it," Stiles said. "If you don't think so, I trust you."

Derek nodded and tossed it away, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some generously on his fingers and rubbed the slickness over Stiles' entrance, holding the younger boys hips in place as he pushed a slicked up finger inside him.

Oh! Ow! Okay, that kinda hurt, that was new. Stiles tensed up immediately as the feeling of Derek's first finger and he had to physically, out loud, remind himself to relax. And he took a deep breath, finally relaxing some around Derek's finger, his grip on his pillow relaxing.

Derek kissed lightly down Stiles' back when he felt him tense up and start to panic slightly.

"Just relax...it will get better," he said quietly as he thrust his finger slowly, twisting it around.

As he relaxed, he started to pay attention to what he was really feeling, rather than the panic. Derek's finger, thrusting and twisting inside him, it felt good. Really good actually, and he let out a low moan.

Derek felt Stiles relax around his finger and he slowly pushed a second one in, scissoring them lightly as he tried to find that small bundle of nerves that would drive Stiles crazy.

Same as the first time, Stiles tensed up when the second finger was added. "Warn me before you add another?" he asked after relaxing into the touch. he squirmed a little beneath him and he felt Derek's fingers touch something inside him that sent shocks through Stiles' whole body. "Oh my god, what was that!" he yelled out. "I don't actually care, can you do that again?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as he pressed his fingers against the same spot harshly, enjoying the way Stiles' body jerked.

"I'm adding another," he warned.

He slipped a third finger in and twisted them slowly, working Stiles' entrance open as he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

Stiles moaned, pressing his face into the pillow as he did so. There was still some pain, and he clenched his fingers at that, but ultimately it was pleasure, and Stiles pressed his hips back to get more of Derek's touch.

Derek licked his lips and pushed his jeans and boxers down, stroking his length slowly as he watched Stiles fuck himself on his fingers.

"God you look so hot," he breathed.

He thrust his fingers a little faster and stretched them out, preparing the younger boy for his own cock.

"I want you so bad," Stiles whined, lifting his ass higher for Derek, his own cock hard and throbbing. "Please Derek, I need you." He wasn't even sure he was using real words anymore. Everything that was coming out of his mouth was like nonsence.

Derek moaned at the sound of Stiles begging for him and pulled his fingers out slowly, moving behind Stiles and rubbing his tip over the younger boys entrance.

"This is going to hurt," he said.

He didn't want to hurt the smaller boy, but this was what they both wanted. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, deciding the faster he did it, the better. He snapped his hips hard and buried his cock inside Stiles, gasping at the sudden tightness.

Tears escaped Stiles eyes and he pressed his face into the pillow. "Oh fuck," he groaned at the sharp wave of pain that flowed through his body. "Oh fuck oh god," he moaned and groaned a bit longer till the pain subsided. "Okay," Stiles finally said, pushing back weight on his hands, arching his back some. "Okay I'm ready, just go slow for a bit okay?"

As soon as he smelled the salty tears, he instantly regretted agreeing to this.

"God I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly as he pressed his lips to Stiles' back.

When Stiles finally relaxed, he pulled out slowly, starting a slow rhythm as he moved his hips in slow circles.

"I'm okay, honest," Stiles said, though he was sure he'd never ever sit down the same way again. As Derek started his rhythm, Stiles' fingers curled into the sheets again, pleasure slowly building inside him.

Derek had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to start pounding into the boy beneath him and put his hands on Stiles' hips, pulling him back on to his cock as he moaned at the wet heat surrounding his length.

"O-oh my god Stiles...fuck thats so good," he breathed huskily.

"Harder? Just a little," Stiles asked, lifting his ass just a little more, hoping Derek's cock would touch that sweet spot again and drive him wild.

Derek nodded and snapped his hips harshly, instantly hitting Stiles' sweet spot as Derek started thrusting faster and harder. He gripped the younger boys hips tightly and threw his head back, moaning softly.

"Oh…yes…there…Derek, oh god," he cried out, pushing back against Derek, contributing to the rhythm. "Harder Derek…so close…"

Derek groaned and thrust faster, reaching forward to grip the headboard tightly as he slammed his hips into the smaller boy. He moaned louder and louder as the knot grew slowly, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I-I'm right there..."

"I'm…" Stiles choked out. With a particularly hard thrust, Stiles was comingmaking a mess of himself and the top sheet but he didn't care, the release felt so good. He arched his back and tightened around Derek, moaning out his name as he came.

Derek gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he released string after string of his seed inside Stiles, moaning and thrusting his hips shallowly.

"F-fuck..."

He moaned as Derek came inside him, his arms shaking as almost all his strength was gone and he could barely keep himself up. "So good Derek…"

Derek caught his breath slowly and waited until the knot had gone down before he pulled out as slowly as he could.

"God that was amazing."

Stiles sighed, making a small noise as Derek pulled out of him. It almost felt weirder than when he had been filled up, feeling empty. His arms shook more and he finally gave in, collapsing on his stomach and then rolling over on his back to look up at Derek. "You're amazing Derek." Stiles said quietly, a smile on his lips.

Derek laid down next to Stiles and pulled the younger boy in his arms gently.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"No, I'll be alright," Stiles smiled, kissing Derek softly. He lazily traced shapes onto Derek's side with his fingers.

Derek looked down at his boyfriend and smiled softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How glad I am that you're my first everything," Stiles said honestly, looking up at him with a smile. He let out a soft laugh, how hadn't he noticed before. "You have paint," he poked a spot of blue paint above his eyebrow and giggled.

"Just to make things even...you're uh, you're my first guy everything...I wish you were my first everything."

He wiped off his eyebrow and laughed softly.

"Wow I should have showered before I left."

Stiles laughed and snuggled into Derek's chest, kissing him. "you've got another spot here," he poked at a spot on his neck. "and here," above his ear. "Geez Derek did you get an on the walls?" he teased lightly, kissing his boyfriend softly.

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed, scratching Stiles' back gently.

"Hey at least I did something productive today," he said with a kiss to the younger boys forehead.

"Now you, on the other hand, need to get some sleep. You still have school."

"I was productive!" Stiles said. "I wrote a WHOLE essay. Six WHOLE pages." He chuckled. "And I don't wanna sleep, it's still early…" he looked at his clock. "Ish, if you count after midnight as early morning," he smiled at Derek.

Derek laughed again and kissed his forehead again.

"Sleep. Now. I'll be here when you wake up to see you off to school, and I'll pick you up after."

"So demanding," he teased. He kissed Derek's chest and placed his ear over his heart, listening to the steady beat of Derek's heart pound in his chest. The sound soothed him. "Goodnight Derek." he said sleepily.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Stiles' head again.

"Goodnight Stiles."

He leaned down and whispered in his ear quietly.

"I love you."

Stiles sighed happily. Nothing could possibly get any better than this moment, right here. "I love you too." He whispered back, falling asleep in Derek's arms.

_**Reviews are love :D **_


End file.
